Izabella Midoriya Version 1, The Villain Named Bloody Misfit
by Mp10514
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything My Hero Academia. However, I am sorry for anyone or anything that turns out OOC.
1. Description

Izabella hasn't really seen much of her family since becoming a villain.

She became a villain at the age of 15 when she gave up on being a hero.

She ran away from home to keep her family safe.

Now, 18 she is a part of the League of Villains and wants to help them make the world a better place.

Izabella gets a message from her brother about him going to U.A and being in the Hero class.

She was happy that her brother was getting to live his dream.

However, she couldn't help but feel sad knowing he would know the truth that she never left home to become a hero but became a villain.

* * *

How will Izuku act when he sees his Big Sister?

Since joining the League Izabella has had a crush on Tomura, will she ever tell him?

What will she go to the U.S.J. with the league change?

How will U.A. feel about Izuku's sister being a villain?

What will his Her classmates have to say about it?

* * *

 **A/N:** Izuku and Izabella are half-siblings. Isabella's dad died when she was a baby. Inko remarried when Izabella was two-years-old and had Izuku not long afterward.


	2. My Character

**Name:** Izabella Midoriya

Nickname: Izzy, Bell

Villain Name: Bloody Misfit

Age: 18

Height: 5'

Weight: 140 lbs

Looks: Short black hair, Dark green eyes, Pale skin with freckles

Personality: Shy, Quiet, Clumsy, Childish, Short-Tempered

Likes: Books, Music, Sweets

Dislikes: Heroes, Bullies, Seeing Izuku hurt or upset

Family: Izuku, Inko

Friends: Tomura, Toga, Debi, Kurogiri, Spinner, Twice, Mr. Compress, Overhaul, All For One

Crush: Tomura Shigaraki

Quirk: Blood Manipulation- the power to manipulate blood, from oneself, and the power to control others blood.

Attacks:

Blood Whip - Ability to make a whip with own blood

Blood Spear- Ability to make a spear with own blood

Blood Shield- Ability to make a shield with own blood

Blood Wings- Ability to make wings with own blood

Blood Bow n Arrow- Ability to make a bow n arrow with own blood

Blood Marionette- to use blood to manipulate the bodily movement. **(Blood has to be flowing out of a cut for her to be able to control someone.)**

Healing Blood- To heal by using blood.

Thermo Variance- To boil targets blood.

Quirk Drawbacks: She can create things with only her blood. She can get dizzy or pass out from using her blood too much. When controlling someone it only lasts for 30 minutes before she faints.

Weapons: Knives, Blade

Villain Outfit: Red leather jacket, black shirt, skinny jeans, boots, leather fingerless gloves, and face mask with zipper, skull necklace.

 **Power: 4/5**

 **Speed: 4/5**

 **Technique: 5/5**

 **Intelligence: 5/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 3/5**

* * *

 **Name:** Ellie Shigaraki

Nickname: L

Age: Baby - Toddler

Sex: Female

Looks: Black hair, Purple eye, Pale skin

Personality: Bossy, Quiet, Tempered, Childish at times

Likes: Sweets, Music, Reading

Dislikes: Loud noises, Bullies

Family: Izabella, Tomura, Inko, Izuku

Friends: Toga, Dabi, Kurogiri, Spinner, Twice, Mr. Compress, Overhaul, All For One

Quirk: Blood Decay- The ability to use blood to make things decay. **(Anyone or anything her blood touches decays)**

Quirk Drawbacks: She can get dizzy or pass out from using her blood too much. She has to be careful when she gets hurt.

 **Power: 3/5**

 **Speed: 3/5**

 **Technique: 2/5**

 **Intelligence: 3/5**

 **Cooperativeness: 2/5**

(My Hero Academia AMV Freaks)


	3. Chat Names

**League Of Villains**

Izabella: Quiet-Lil-Misfit

Tomura: My-Death-Boy

Kurogiri: Mr-Galaxy-Body

Toga: My-Psycho-Lil-Sis

Debi: My-Firey-Big-Bro

Spinner: Lizard-Boy

Twice: Deadpool2.O

Mr. Compress: Circus-Clown

Overhaul: Bird-Boy

 **1-A**

Izuku: My-Lil-Deku

Bakugou: Kacchan

 **Other**

Inko: #1Mom

All For One: Boss-Man

 **(Nightcore - One Call Away)**


	4. Ch1

**"Talking" Thinking**

 **Before U.S.J. Attack**

 **Izabella's** **POV:**

I was lounging around in the league's hang out, writing in my quirk notebook, when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

 _Huh, who would be messaging me this late?_ I wondered as I pulled my phone out.

 _ **My-Lil-Deku:**_ Hey, Izzy. I wanted to tell you I got into U.A! I'm going to be a hero!

I smiled rereading his message, I couldn't be happier for him. However, deep down I knew he would soon figure out I lied when I left home.

 **~FlashBack~**

It was the last day of middle school and I was on my way to my locker when a noticed a group of kids standing close by. I slowly walked over to my locker and started to empty out all my belonging.

"Hey, _Freak_ , when you going to give up on being a hero?" One of the kids asked as they surrounded me. "Everyone knows a quirk like your's is better for a villain."

I just ignored them and keep putting my stuff away when one of the girls snatched my bag and took out one of my quirk notebooks.

"T... That's mine," I stuttered out quietly, reaching for my stuff.

She opened the notebook and a picture of me and my dad fell out.

"Oh, look its the loser hero that died three weeks into his job," one kid teased, grabbing the picture off the floor and reading the back of it. "He's her dad!"

They all started to laugh and then something snapped inside me.

"Fine, " I said coldly, my hair covering my eyes. "If I'm such a villain, why don't I show you how bad I can be?"

They all looked confused until I pulled out a knife, then everyone stepped away from me dropping my things on the ground.

"Haaaa...," I laughed, cutting the palm of my hand. "What's wrong? You all scared of me now?"

I quickly formed a whip in my hand. "You all were just acting all big and bad," I said, swinging my whip around, making it pop loudly in the hallway. "You call yourselves heroes to be and a small girl like me scares you, how pathetic."

I dispelled my whip and picked all my things up and left the school building.

 _Maybe being a villain would be better._ I thought as I made my way up the stairs and into my family's apartment. _However, what do I tell Izuku?_

"I'm home," I exclaimed, tossing my bag to the side and taking my shoes off.

"Izzy!" Izuku yelled as he ran out of his room. "Have you picked a hero school yet?"

"Ugh," I blanked, rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah, but it's in America. So, I'll have to be leaving soon, if I wanna make it in on time."

I could see mom in the corner of my eye as I talked to Izuku. She looked upset and relieved.

"Mom," I said quietly, moving closer to her. "Is that okay?"

"No!" She yelled, hugging me tightly. "It's not okay, but I have to believe in you and hope you safe."

I hugged her back as we both cried. A few days later, I had everything I owned packed and ready to go.

"I love you both so much," I said, hugging them, for what might be the last time. "Izu, never give up on your dream."

I then left and haven't seen them in the last three year, but I have talked and video chatted with them.

 **~End Flashback~**

"Hey, Bell!" Kurogiri yelled, getting my attention.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daydream. "What do you need Mr. Galaxy?"

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes, " he stated, looking at me worriedly. "Also, I said to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, " I said, ignoring the last thing he said. "I was just thinking about something."

"What might that have been?" Tomura asked, scratching his neck as he walked to the bar.

"N... Nothing important, " I stuttered as I turned red as a tomato. "Just family issues. "

I got up from the bar and headed to my room. When I got there I flopped down on my bed.

 _I looked like a total idiot just then._ I thought, sighing as I closed my eyes. _Maybe a little sleep will help._

 **Tomura's** **POV:**

"She was acting kinda weird," I said, scratching my neck harder. "What was wrong with her?"

"You and I both know she left her family after middle school," Kurogiri said, setting my drink and food on the bar. "She misses them, and I think she was thinking of the last time she saw them again."

"Well, I don't like seeing her upset," I mumbled to myself, but I think Kurogiri heard me.

I look up to see him smirking at me and it pisses me off.

"What the hell you smirking about?" I questioned, raising my voice.

"Nothing," he replies, putting food on a tray and leaving the bar.

"Where are you taking that?" I asked.

"Bell, she left without eating and we all know that's not good for her," he explained.

"I'll take it to her," I said, blushing and taking the tray from Kurogiri.

I carry the tray carefully down the hallway to the rooms. when I get to Izabella's room, I could hear her snoring lightly through the door so I decided to leave her food by her bed. However, as I was walking away from her bedside she reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her face and she looked like she had been crying in her sleep.

 _Damit, I am a villain I shouldn't care about other people's feelings._ I thought, frowning at myself as I touched her face carefully and whipped away her tears.

"Tomura," Izabella said softly, still half asleep.

"Sh... Just go back to sleep Izzy," I said, quietly as I pulled my arm free and left.

I leaned against her door and tried to slow my heart beat down and cool down from my face heating up.

 **Izabella's POV:**

"Okay," I replied sleepily to Tomura as I closed my eyes.

I felt something being pulled out of my hand but didn't move thinking I was dreaming again. However, hearing my door close woke me up and I shot up out of my bed with a dark blush coving my cheeks.

 _Oh God, he was really here._ I thought as I curled into a ball and placed my head on my knees. _I also said his name in my sleep. What is wrong with me?_

I stayed like that for a few hours before I moved and saw the food Tomura mush have brought me. I sat on the side of my bed and at the sandwich Kurogiri had definitely made me. When I finished I smiled seeing the lemon sucker that was placed on my tray.

 _Kurogiri really does know my weaknesses._ I believed as I sucked on my sucker.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and noticed it was midnight so I decided to message my little brother back.

 _Quiet-Lil-Misfit has started a chat with My-Lil-Deku._

 **Quiet-Lil-Misfit:** I 'm so proud of you lil bro. How has everything been? I miss you and mom!

 _My-Lil-Deku has joined the chat._

 **My-Lil-Deku:** We miss you too big sis! It's been hard but we're all good here. I have a mentor that's been training me the past few months! Hows America?

 **Quiet-Lil-Misfit:** It's been okay. Training has been harder then I thought it would be, but so worth it, I guess... How is mom? Has she been getting the money I sent?

 **My-Lil-Deku:** She's still working hard, but she happy. Yeah, she was surprised by how much it was, but it was helpful.

 **Quiet-Lil-Misfit:** Good, I'll be sending more soon. Tell mom I said she doesn't need to work too hard. I love you MY Lil Deku, Good Night!

 **My-Lil-Deku:** I will Love you too sis night!

 _My-Lil-Deku and Quiet-Lil-Misfit have both left the chat._

 _I'll check a few of my other messages and then head back to bed._ I thought as I switched over to my other chats. _Looks like Toga and Debi both messaged me._

 **My-Psycho-Lil-Sis:** Big Sis! Debi is being mean to me! Why did you have to leave and join Tomua-baka?

 **My-Firey-Big-Bro:** Don't listen to Toga, she was acting up again! Stupid Lil Brat!

 _Quiet-Lil-Misfit has started a chat with My-Psycho-Lil-Sis and My-Firey-Big-Bro._

 **Quiet-Lil-Misfit:** Dabi, we both know she can't help how she acts sometimes. Toga, you know how I felt about what Stain was doing, besides I like being here. you two should join... Please!

 _My-Firey-Big-Bro has joined the chat._

 **My-Firey-Big-Bro:** Maybe later on... Also, it's like 1 AM! What the hell!

 **Quiet-Lil-Misfit:** Sorry, I was just getting around to messaging you guy. My lil brother messaged me today.

 **My-Firey-Big-Bro:** Why? Did something happen? Are you okay?

 **Quiet-Lil-Misfit:** I'm fine, but Izu is going to A.U... I still haven't told him the truth yet... Plus I can't sleep... I said Tomura's name while I was sleeping and he was in my room... _*dies of embarrassment*_

Debi took forever to message me back so I thought he had gone to sleep, so I shut my phone off and went to bed myself.

 **(PMV** **My Hero Academia - Can I get a Witness {Villain Deku})**


End file.
